


Laughing Like A Little Kid

by onethingsuniversal



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, First Crush, Greenelan as Parents, It's been too long since i wrote our fav so let's go, Kid Fic, Rosie found herself a s/o at preschool, Rosie-Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onethingsuniversal/pseuds/onethingsuniversal
Summary: “Rosie was alright at school I think, though apparently she’s got a secret. I’ve tried asking but she said it was as surprise, you should try though.”“Hmm interesting, I wonder what preschool drama it is this time.” Emma mused, turning around to cast her eyes over to Rosie once again, “Hey Ro, what’s your secret?”orRosie has a secret, her parents weren't expecting it this young, or in this way...
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26





	Laughing Like A Little Kid

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! it's been a while i know, but i wanted to give yall some rosie content because she really is my most favourite.
> 
> not really sure what to say about this one, it's a stupid little idea but it's kinda cute, kinda funny and i just wanted to get the creative juices flowing a little bit. it's pretty short, but i think it's okay. plus any content with our fav family is good right?? also please please please someone else write some rosie, it is genuinely my most favourite thing.
> 
> shoutout to kate (anotherusernameillforget) for sorta encouraging me, though i kinda kept her in the dark about this one. we’re really invading the tag tonight lmao- lucky you. also go read her debate fic if you haven’t, it’s really flipping good.
> 
> i hope you all like this, i'll try and be back with something else, maybe some more waitress au, soon, no promises though because that’s effort. I’m also going back to school (questionable decision government) in a couple of weeks so I’ll probably slow down a little there.
> 
> (title from begin again by tswift (wasn't sure what to use but i needed a tswift lyric for the memes))

Alyssa was walking hand in hand with her daughter, arms swinging between them as the toddler skipped just ahead of her mom, pulling at her arm eagerly as they took the short journey home from where Rosie’s preschool was, where Alyssa had just collected her from that sunny afternoon. The woman had a small ‘Princess and the Frog’ backpack hanging off of her shoulder, Rosie might have been excited to wear it when she first started going but it was now far too much of a hassle and very heavy, far too heavy for the little person to carry the fifteen-minute walk home, according the toddler- despite the fact that it only had a handful of pieces of paper in compiled of a letter about a book fair and some artistic masterpieces Rosie had done that day.

She had completed almost half a year at the preschool now, and the once terribly shy toddler had well and truly blossomed in a way that neither Emma nor Alyssa was really expecting. She had always been more on the tentative side, choosing to hide behind one of her mom’s legs in social situations and if she did speak up, her once confident voice that they so often heard around the house would be nothing more than a mouse-like whisper. Nobody believed them at all when they would tell them about the sass and attitude they dealt with at home. But since she took the step up to spending four half-days away from home in a new, exciting learning environment, she had taken leaps and bounds with her courage and they couldn’t have been prouder.

The parents had only received glowing reports from the kind staff that worked with their daughter, telling them that she was: talkative, always having something insightful to say about the story they were reading during circle time; bright, more often than not being the first to have her hand up to answer questions about the ‘letter of the week’; good at sharing with others, though they would doubt that due to the way they’d observed her hoarding away her bricks from them if they tried to play with her; funny, she could usually be found telling a terrible knock-knock joke (that she probably stole from her mama) to anyone who would listen and all around a pleasure to have in the classroom. 

These words weren’t exactly a shock to Emma. Their daughter was almost a carbon copy of her wife in every way. Be it the soft brown curls that sat atop her crown or the stubbornness that flared in her dark eyes whenever she told her it was bedtime. For as long as she’d known her Alyssa had always been an ‘over-achiever’ at school, being debate club captain, head of the prom committee and a number of other extracurricular commitments. So, it was just another one of those things where she was identical to her mother. Alyssa on the other hand denied every claim that Emma made regarding it, saying it was a coincidence and that Emma should stop teasing her and just let her be proud of their daughter.

The one place where Rosie, without a shadow of a doubt, had absolutely soared was in the friend making department. Her smiley, kind personality was seemingly a helpful attribute and the toddler quickly made friends with almost every single one of the other three- and four-year-olds in the caterpillar class. They didn’t go a day without hearing about her newest little friend. Ollie who she played Lego with. Rory who she climbed on the climbing frame with. Olivia who she dressed up like an astronaut with. Lucy who drew her a picture of a dog. And of course, Rosie who she didn’t like very much because she ‘stole her name’ The list went on, and on, and on and they rarely went a day without hearing Rosie reeling off the list of activities she had completed that day and with whom over dinner.

“Mommy!” Rosie shouted far too loudly, clearly still buzzing from the excitement of the day, pulling Alyssa out of the thoughts she had gotten a little lost in.

“Yes baby?” Alyssa asked, smiling fondly down at her daughter, who had a bright grin basically splitting her face in two, though there was a slight sense of mischief that the mother instantly recognised.

“I gotta secret.” Rosie admitted, raising and wiggling her eyebrows comically- a trick she had learnt recently and knew she got a reaction from if she did so. Alyssa laughed at the toddler’s expression, ruffling her hair affectionately as they stopped at the final crosswalk before they reached their street. She put the beginnings of the conversation on hold, instead encouraging Rosie to look both ways and walk calmy and sensibly across the road, her hand still tucked firmly in her mom’s own hand. Once they had gotten safely across the road, Alyssa praised Rosie profusely before bringing the topic back to Rosie’s secret.

“So, Ro… Can you tell me about your secret, or is it just for you?” Alyssa tried asking her, fumbling around in her purse to pull her bundle of keys out as they reached their front garden.

“No- surprise!” Rosie shouted, running up the pathway to the familiar front door after wriggling her way from Alyssa’s previously tight grip on her hand, enjoying the newfound freedom, anxious to go and play with the train set she had started building right before she needed to eat her toast for breakfast before school.

Alyssa chuckled, rolling her eyes at the very expected reaction, stepping onto the doorstep and unlocking the door quickly, beckoning Rosie into the house from where she was poking around in the flowerbed Emma had so painstakingly planted out the weekend before. The toddler ran past her legs and straight into the living room where there was a jumble of wooden train tracks and small plastic track pieces that she was so ready to play with. Alyssa had been under strict instruction not to tidy them up, and as much as the neat freak inside of her wanted to put them away into the tub they’d been tipped out of, she didn’t want to deal with any potential tantrum that would happen if she gave into that urge. So, she let the toys sit out on the rug and just ignored them as she tidied round the rest of the house, choosing instead to reorganise Rosie’s car garage and doll’s house.

“Uh excuse me, miss?” Alyssa warned before the toddler could step onto the plush rug, placing her purse and the tiny princess backpack on the counter as she did so. Alyssa had picked it out and it was barely a couple of months old and hadn’t yet been completely ruined by the wrath of Rosie (unlike the previous rug that used to sit in its place). But that was in jeopardy as she went to step onto it with her muddy green sneakers still strapped onto her little feet.

“Huh?” Rosie mumbled, raising her eyebrows, confused why her mommy was talking to her whilst she was trying to start playing with her trains.

“Can you take your shoes off and come and help me sort through your backpack before you start doing that please?” Alyssa said, posing it as a question even though it was clearly an instruction. Rosie huffed but trapsed over to the shoe rack by the front door, kicking her shoes off, placing them carefully next to Emma’s red converses. Then to the kitchen island counter, grabbing a painting off of the pile Alyssa had made and proudly sticking it on the fridge with a brightly coloured magnet, beside a couple of her other masterpieces, before handing her water bottle to her mom to clean and refill for tomorrow.

“Thank you Ro. Would you like me to peel you an orange for a snack baby?” Alyssa inquired, pre-empting the answer and grabbing a small plastic bowl and the piece of fruit from the fruit bowl on the countertop. 

“Pwease fanks!” Rosie smiled sweetly, before hopping off to the rug that she was no longer at risk of dirtying anymore, giggling and chatting to herself as she got to work arranging the train set into the perfect configuration. Trains were a recent interest of hers, she got given some more interesting toy trains for the previous Christmas and ever since if she wasn’t in the backyard jumping on her trampoline, she was probably knee deep in a pile of wooden figures and track pieces. 

Alyssa kept one eye on her daughter as she peeled her a piece of fruit, putting it into the bowl and taking it in for her, putting it onto the coffee table for when Rosie was ready to pick at it. She sat herself down on the sofa nearby the toddler and scrolled through work emails for a little while until Rosie was satisfied with the track she had built and asked Alyssa to play with her, which she of course said yes too.

Emma got home a few hours later, smiling to herself as she listened to her wife and daughter’s animated conversation whilst she hung her coat up and pulled off the brown wing tips she’d put on before work that morning. She walked past the counter where Rosie’s bag still sat, clearly forgotten about, so she picked it up and hung it in its place on the little hook she had hammered into the wall when Rosie had first started preschool and asked very persuasively for a special spot for her bag.

“Hello you two.” She said warmly, as she went into the living room where the pair were sat on the floor together, Rosie sat snugly in Alyssa’s lap, a small yellow train grasped tightly in her tiny fist that she was waving in front of her, laughing loudly at whatever joke the older brunette had made before Emma had joined them. 

“Oh, hi mama!” Alyssa said, shifting a now-waving Rosie from where she was sitting to get up and go to greet her wife with a soft kiss, relaxing into it a little as she wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck. The toddler stayed focus on her pile of toys, giving Alyssa a moment to catch up with her wife after their day apart. “How was your day love?” Alyssa asked quietly, glancing over Emma’s shoulder at their daughter.

“Alright, a little boring but what’s new?” Emma chuckled lightly, pressing a tender kiss to Alyssa’s cheek, enjoying the moment of calm that was destined to be interrupted shortly by the whirlwind of Rosie. “What about you and Tiny?”

“Mine was alright, got some laundry done and had far too much fun colour coding her toy cars.” Alyssa admitted with a slightly embarrassed smirk, causing Emma to role her eyes teasingly, “Rosie was alright at school I think, though apparently she’s got a secret. I’ve tried asking but she said it was as surprise, you should try though.” 

“Hmm interesting, I wonder what preschool drama it is this time.” Emma mused, turning around to cast her eyes over to Rosie once again, “Hey Ro, what’s your secret?”

Rosie gasped and stood up, dropping her previous interest to her feet, wandering over to her moms quickly, eyes glaring at one of them in particularly.

“Mommy! You told mama?” Rosie clarified, a look of horror on her face. Emma scooped the toddler into her arms, bringing her up to eye level of the two adults.

“She doesn’t know what it is don’t worry, you didn’t tell her remember?” Emma assured her, hiding how humorous she found the conversation with a faux serious, stony look on her face. Rosie sighed in relief at the clarification and tilted her head slightly, pondering how she should tell her parent’s her biggest secret yet.

“You tell no-oney?”

“We won’t tell anyone, no Ro.”

“You too mama?”

“I won’t tell anybody. Pinkie promise.”

“I gotta boyfriend.” 

“What-“

“Excuse me? -“

The parents interjected each other, sharing a knowing look, both put out and shocked by the confession. Of course, they knew that they were three and it was definitely just a friend she was close with, nothing harmful in the slightest, but it was something they’d never thought to consider.

That Rosie might end up dating boys.

Just as they were raised by straight people and ended up gay, like very gay – flannel shirts and pickup truck driving gays (well that had since been exchanged for a sturdier, safer family car, but the pair had spent many an hour in Emma’s first pickup.) There was a very real possibility that Rosie and any of her future siblings could be straight, despite being raised by lesbians. Both of them ran through the scenario a few hundred times before putting on an enthusiastic front for their daughter who was clearly so excited.

“A boyfriend!” Rosie repeated proudly, clearly unaware of the issue based on the way she was beaming at her moms.

“Wow Rosie! Can you tell us about him?” Alyssa started first, masking her laughter at the aversion on her wife’s face and trying to be as engaged as she could be.

“He called Jack- he yellow hair like mama. He made Rosie picture.” Rosie explained, pointing over to the fridge at the paper pinned to the front, the one Alyssa had assumed Rosie had done herself, proving how average the toddler’s art skills were- it wasn’t as if the multicoloured squiggles had any particular defining characteristics. It was sweet, she doubted Rosie even understood what being boyfriend and girlfriend was and she was certainly sure they wouldn’t be going on any dates to the movie theater any time soon, but the idea of the little boy giving her daughter a picture he’d probably spent a long time on made her heart feel a little warm.

“That’s lovely baby, why don’t we make some dinner for mommy and you can tell me all about him!” Emma said, once she had gotten over the initial surprise. With a nod of enthusiastic confirmation, she wandered over to the kitchen and sat Rosie carefully down on the side, deliberating what she fancied that the fussy toddler would actually eat and deciding on whatever pasta dish they had sufficient ingredients for.

Alyssa sat at a barstool opposite where her family was working, the mother letting the three-year-old pour the opened tins of tomatoes into the saucepan that wasn’t on the hob yet. Her heart melted at the conversation and questions Emma was asking Rosie about what she’d been learning about school, and about the infamous ‘Jack”, receiving jumbled answers from Rosie who was clearly most interested in the train printed rain boots and matching backpack he had. Because after everything they had been through, if there was anything they weren’t going to do, it was shaming their daughter for who she loved.

Even if it was a three-year-old boy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so very much for reading! i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> comments & kudos always appreciated!
> 
> :)


End file.
